


Wake the Dragon: Wedding

by angeljetfire



Series: Wake the Dragon Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Human, Epilogue to Part 1 of Wake the Dragon, Falling In Love, First Time, Greek Mythology AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Smut, Virgin Castiel, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljetfire/pseuds/angeljetfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are finally together—but not really Together. Castiel is worried, and wondering why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this epilogue to Wake the Dragon. Dean's song is finally posted in this one—don't judge me too harshly, I'm not a song writer. Hope you enjoy!

Castiel, Dean and Sam worked hard over the next several days to help clean up Delphoi. By the time the cabin’s rental lease ended, they had made good inroads into helping the village.

Castiel also put in an offer to buy the cabin, and the cabin owners accepted it. Escrow would close in six weeks, and then the papers would be notarized and finalized via mail. Castiel felt happy and settled, knowing they could return to the cabin whenever they wanted to. It felt good to know he had a permanent right to walk with Dean in the woods he loved, and to access the gateway to his old home each summer.

When the Winchesters and Castiel drove away in late June, the laurel trees were still blooming, and Ana, Priscilla and Harry waved goodbye from the driveway of the cabin. Tears ran down Ana’s face, and Castiel’s, too. Dean had had the forethought to give the Purcivals a cell phone, so whenever they _could_ pass through the laurel trees, they could call Castiel.

It seemed odd to Castiel that none of the laurel blossoms had fallen yet.

As they traveled to visit Bobby, Castiel received daily phone calls from Ana. Several weeks passed, and Ana reported that the trees were still blooming. Not one blossom had fallen yet. Harry had a theory. He guessed that the golden apple, and the sizzling tears of hope and healing water which had fallen into the vaporous crack must have combined with the source of the gasses. That, and the fact they had all combined at the Omphalos stone, which was considered the navel, or center of the earth, and also the point of the world’s beginning... Well, he wondered if the elements had managed to somehow open up a permanent pathway between their worlds. Perhaps they had melded together to open the Sphere at one point; a doorway opened by love. Perhaps this bit of the Sphere would hold open the door between their worlds forever.

Castiel hoped Harry’s theory was true. And he was glad to receive the phone calls from the Purcivals. He loved living in Dean’s world, and being with Dean, but sometimes he felt homesick for his old, slower life. The Winchesters’ world was filled with automobiles, smog, and lots and lots of people.

Dean understood how he felt, and did research one night after they left Bobby’s. The next morning, he excitedly shared his findings while Castiel groggily tried to wake up from a deep sleep.

He told Cas about a small college town that had a university which offered both Art and a Bachelor’s degree in Greek History and Mythology. Also, Dean said, the professor emeritus at the university was a big wig of some sort, so Castiel would be able to learn from the very best. Castiel really liked the ideas of moving to a small town and attending a university. He still had a thirst for knowledge that he couldn’t seem to quench. So they bid Sam and John a temporary goodbye and drove the Impala for their—hopefully—new home.

They immediately fell in love with the small, quiet town, and bought a house with a big yard in the country. It needed work, and they lavished love upon it, painting it a crisp white. Dean insisted upon painting the trim phthalocyanine blue, which he said matched Castiel’s eyes. That embarrassed Cas, but he didn’t complain. Once, while they painted the trim together, Dean paused and just looked at Castiel until his cheeks warmed.

“What?”

Dean smiled softly and said, “You’re awesome, Cas.”

“ _You_ are the awesome one, Dean Winchester.” His cheeks felt even warmer, and it wasn’t because of the sun.

“Want some lemonade?”

“Sure.”

But when Castiel reached the ground, Dean pulled him into a kiss, and it was a long time before either one remembered the lemonade.

Besides painting, Dean helped Castiel wrestle the bushes into submission with sharp pruning shears. They planted trees and a great big garden, too, because Cas couldn’t imagine living without a garden. And he liked the hard, physical labor that was required in keeping up a garden. They also converted one of the spare rooms into a gym, and the other into a guest room for Sam, who would visit on holidays. Dean’s brother and John had finally settled down a few hundred miles away. Sam would start his junior year in high school in September.

Castiel also got his GED and took the SAT, so he could enter the university. Thanks to everything James and Harry had taught him over the years, he passed both with the very highest marks, and the university immediately accepted him. Dean wasn’t surprised in the least, and told him with a grin, “You’re a genius, Cas. Told you that, all along.”

Things were going well. _Extraordinarily well._ Castiel and Dean slept together every night. Kisses and touches were plentiful. ...But that was as far as it went. As the beginning of the school year rolled around, Castiel realized it wasn’t enough. He longed for more. Much more.

But it did not happen.

Castiel wanted Dean to touch him. He wanted Dean to make love to him, so badly. But Dean did not, and Cas began to wonder why. They had gone to a circus, and a fair, and many movies and date nights at romantic restaurants. They spent Saturdays in the park, throwing Frisbees, or jogging together. They spent time apart, too, and Dean got a job fixing cars, because he loved it. That small, enforced daily distance between them made the time they did spend together even sweeter.

From time to time, they had small, sniping arguments. Who didn’t? They were normal. And they never lasted long, and always ended in long, languorous kisses. Sometimes on the couch. Sometimes on the bed, which they shared every night.

They went to bed every night wearing sleep pants and T-shirts, because the house was cool, even in the summer. Sometimes when they slid together and kissed each other good night... _sometimes_ Dean’s hands slid under Castiel’s shirt and Cas reveled in the feeling of Dean’s hands on his bare skin. But that was as far as it went.

Castiel was beginning to feel frustrated. He loved it when Dean touched him, but his touches always stopped above the belt. And when Castiel had not so accidentally touched Dean’s firm buttock once, Dean had gasped, and his fingers curled around Castiel’s wrist and firmly drew his hand upward. It had hurt. A lot, but he’d tried not to show it. Dean still needed to go slow. He wasn’t ready yet. That was clear. And Cas would wait forever, if Dean needed it. But in the back of his mind, he wondered what was wrong.

Because Dean wasn’t a prude. He’d had sex plenty of times. But never with a guy. Was it _Castiel?_ Had Dean changed his mind? Maybe he didn’t want to make love to him anymore. And yet... Sometimes, when Dean lost his head a little and gripped Cas tightly against him, he could feel in Dean’s hard body that he was aroused. Didn’t he want more?  Or maybe this was all that could be between two guys? Castiel was very confused. But he ached to be closer to Dean. He didn’t say anything, though, because he didn’t want to push Dean, if he wasn’t ready. As he clearly was not.

Castiel went to church on most Sundays, for he’d found one that was very accepting of his and Dean’s relationship, and he felt like could be himself there. Sometimes Dean came, too. He seemed to like to listen to the pastor speak, and that made Castiel happy. Church, and praying to God helped Cas when the past sometimes overwhelmed him.

From watching pop psychology on television, he gradually realized that Ty and Echna had abused and emotionally tortured him for much of his life. In addition to this, they’d made him feel guilty for the destruction of Delphoi more than once, and they had killed James, Hazel, Granny Wiggins, and so many more. It all hurt, and grief came at odd moments, like when he saw a face that looked like James’ at the mall, or when he watched footage of raging storms and fires on the news.

It would take him time to heal from it all. And in the meantime, Dean held him tight on the nights when he couldn’t sleep, and when grief ached like a hard, painful knot in his chest.

Mid-September rolled around quicker than he’d thought possible. Castiel was about to start university, and he’d take a full load, including English, Calculus, World History, Philosophy and Ancient Greece 103 with the professor emeritus Dean had mentioned, Dr. C. Shurley. It was his first class, and Castiel was interested to meet the woman who had gained such a reputation in the studies of ancient Greece.

On the first day of school, Castiel slid into his seat behind a guy with a strange hair cut, who turned around and introduced himself as Ash. “Dr. Shurley’s the best,” he muttered to Cas. “I sat in on one of his classes last year. That’s what made me decide to change majors.”

“Dr. Shurley is a man?” And then Castiel felt stupid. “Of course. Shurley is his last name.”

Ash laughed. “You bet, man. Don’t let him hear you call him a woman, or who knows what he’ll do. Maybe sic the Chimera on you. He’s got some hair-raising stories to tell.”

“So do I,” Castiel muttered, and fell silent when the entire class perked up and people looked over their shoulders. Quick footsteps indicated the instructor had entered the classroom. 

A medium-height man with brown hair and a scruffy beard strode to the front of the class. The man spun to face them, and his eyes twinkled. “I’m Dr. Chuck Shurley, and welcome to Ancient Greece.”

Castiel gasped. The name was wrong. But that voice... And he looked so _young_. Without thinking, he lunged to his feet. “ _James_?”

Dr. Shurley’s smiling glance turned to Castiel, and his mouth went slack. “ _Castiel?_ ”

Castiel trembled. He couldn’t seem to move. He croaked, “You’re not _dead!_ ”

“Nope.” James grinned. “Not dead. Talk to me after class. Have I got a few questions for you!”

With a short, jerky nod, Castiel sat down. His mind whirled, which helped him to ignore the curious glances from the other students. But soon Dr. Shurley...James...started class, and the subject matter immediately seized his attention. Of all things, the topic this morning was the Omphalos stone.

“Class.” James smiled, and that smile was very, very familiar to Castiel, but the grayish blue eyes were so much more alert, and so young. “Tell me what you know about the Omphalos stone.”

*****

Since Castiel had a class after Ancient Greece 103, he and James agreed to meet for lunch on the quad. At noon, he found James there munching a sandwich, with a brown paper bag crumpled next to him.

James immediately stood and extended his hand. “Castiel. I’d hug you, but it might seem odd. I know I look different.”

“James...Chuck.” Castiel didn’t care about “oddness,” and pulled his old friend into a brief hug and released him. Just like in class, he couldn’t seem to stop staring. He sat down on the bench.  “I don’t believe this. You’re not dead. What happened?”

“Well, pretty simple.” He took another bite of sandwich and chewed, which prompted Castiel to pull his own sandwich from his brown bagged lunch. “By the way, call me James. I’ve gotten attached to that name.”

“Okay.” Dean had made Cas his favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich for his first day of school, and a bag of chips and a soda. He’d insisted that since it was Castiel’s first day of school ever, he deserved to experience it like a red-blooded American kid, and Dean wanted to make sure Cas experienced the very best highlights.

James briefly chugged chocolate milk from a carton. “When Ty threw that disc, all I could see was the look of terror on Dean’s face. And your face, Cas, when you thought you’d die... And, well. You were so young. You had your whole life ahead of you. In that world, I was an old man. I can’t claim heroism, because I acted on instinct.”

“Thank you, James. But I never wanted you to die for me.”

James’ fingers flicked down, indicating his own body. “I didn’t. Here I am.”

With a short laugh, Castiel took a sweet bite of PB&J. “I still can’t believe this. I’m so glad you’re alive. The others, in Athina, will be glad, too. Do you want them to know?”

“I would like to visit again,” James admitted. “But I have a wife here, and a daughter. I’ll have to think about it. What about you? How did you end up here? And Dean—I’m guessing he’s with you?”

Castiel flushed a little. “Yes. I wanted to live in a quiet town. Dean found this one, and he guessed I’d want to attend university. It all worked out, because he was tired of hunting with his father. I used the gold earned from the well water to buy the house, and the cabin back in Washington, and the land with the laurel trees.” He changed the subject. “According to Harry, the laurel trees are still blooming.” He explained his theory.

“The Sphere.” James smiled. “So Echna did have a hand in forcing a corner of the Sphere after all. But in a benign way. Certainly not the outcome she’d wanted. A portal of love, instead of means to infect hatred between the worlds.”

“Dean and I would love to invite you and your family over to dinner,” Castiel said. “Does your wife know about what happened in Athina?”

“Yes. But not my daughter.”

He nodded in understanding.

“And you and Dean...you’re...?”

“Good.” His smile faltered a bit, but he deliberately reaffixed it. Last night Dean had again, gently but firmly, corralled Castiel’s hand when his fingers had slipped below Dean’s belt line. He flushed a little. James would not want to hear about the problems in his love life.

James eyed him with the sharp-eyed look that was so like the old James from Athina. “Dean _loves_ you, Cas. You know that, right? He’d do anything for you.”

“Yes,” Castiel mumbled, but said no more.

James sent him a look of concern, and changed the subject. By the end of lunch, they’d agreed that James would come to dinner that weekend. His wife and daughter would be out of town, visiting her family, so they could talk freely at that time.

*****

“ _What?_ Are you screwing with me?” Dean stared at Castiel, his mouth agape. “James is _alive?_ He’s living _here_ in town?”

“He’s the professor emeritus on Greek mythology.” Castiel grinned. “He’s coming for dinner on Friday night. Want to barbeque?”

“I’m all over it. Burgers?”

*****

Friday night, James arrived and they enjoyed burgers and the apple pie Castiel baked. Afterward, they sat in the living room and reminisced about old times. It was quiet, and peaceful, and after a while, when it grew late, Castiel retreated to the kitchen to put the extra food away and place the dishes in the dishwasher. When he returned to the living room, he heard James say. “I’d advise you to hurry up. Castiel thinks something is wrong.”

Dean frowned. “No, man...” And then he caught sight of Castiel in the doorway. “Hey, Cas.” His voice sounded rough.

James stood. “I’d better go. Great to see you both. Cas, I’ll see you at school.”

After shutting the door after James, Castiel fidgeted, and finally said awkwardly, “Dean. I was eavesdropping. What were you and James talking about when I came in? And _what_ do I think is wrong?”

Dean laced his fingers through Castiel’s, which always made him relax a little, and pulled him close. Softly, he kissed him. “It’s nothing, Cas. I’ll tell you soon. Promise.”

And with that, he had to be content, for Dean clearly wouldn’t say more. But after Dean gave him another kiss goodnight in bed, Castiel curled up on his own side and tried hard to fall asleep. Dean wasn’t telling him something. That, and the fact he didn’t seem to want Cas to touch him...well, it made Castiel’s stomach knot up painfully.

Was Dean regretting his decision to be with him? To begin this new life together?  He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to swallow back the ache of fear in his throat.

*****

On Saturday, they mountain-biked up into the hills and enjoyed a picnic overlooking their small valley. The steeple of Castiel’s white church rose as a sentinel in the small, picturesque town, which was surrounded by trees. The peace of their surroundings managed to calm a little of the disquiet in Castiel’s soul. Well, that and Dean pushing him onto the blanket and kissing him senseless. Afterward, they lay back and watched the sun set, and then they lazily rode home.

“Did you have a good time, Cas?” Dean seemed anxious about the answer when they arrived home.

“Yes, Dean.” He smiled. “I had a wonderful time.”

“Good, ’cause...” Dean licked his lips. “Well, ’cause I have a favor to ask you.”

“Anything.” Of course, Castiel would do _anything_ for Dean. He didn’t even need to ask.

“Well, tomorrow is Sunday, and I know you usually go to church. But, hey...would it be okay if we slept in late tomorrow? And I’ll get donuts and we can eat them in bed?” Dean’s expression looked so hopeful that Castiel would never say ‘no.’ Besides that, he could think of nothing more enjoyable, ever, than spending time with Dean.

“That sounds like fun. I would love to do that.” He finally decided he’d been paranoid about Dean’s conversation with James last night. He’d made a mountain out of a molehill, as the saying went. As far as the lack of progress in their romantic activities...well, he would be patient. He would do anything Dean needed. In fact, he would wait forever, if that was what it took.

*****

On Sunday morning, it felt wonderful to sleep in late. Castiel snoozed, with his face smushed into the pillow as Dean quietly left to get their freshly baked donuts. He only stirred when he returned. Sweet smells drifted from the bedside table where Dean had placed the white pastry bag. Dean stripped off his jacket and shoes and slipped back into bed with Cas.

“Cas? You awake?” His body felt cool behind Castiel, and brought in a scent of the fresh outdoors.

Castiel turned over and used his arm to push Dean back onto the bed. Dean’s eyes fluttered a little wider in surprise, but he smiled up at Cas. Which was just enough incentive for Castiel to kiss him, and nibble kisses along his jaw line. “Thank you for the donuts, Dean.”

He huffed out a laugh, and to Castiel’s surprise, pushed Cas onto _his_ back, taking over Castiel’s playful assault. Dean paused for a second to reach in the pastry bag and pull off a small corner of donut. He fed it to Castiel. “Your favorite,” he murmured. “Apple strudel.”

After Cas chewed and swallowed the delicious morsel, Dean kissed Cas with slow, leisurely persistence, and nudged his leg between Castiel’s. At Dean’s licking, gentle insistence, Cas opened his mouth, and shuddered when their tongues tangled and clashed, pooling warmth in a very different area of his body. Usually about now, Dean would pull away, before things became too heated. But this time his hand slid up under the edge of Castiel’s sleep tee and his warm palm traced the lower edge of his ribs. His fingers seemed to be deliberately exploring and cataloguing the feel of Castiel’s skin and muscle and bones with each caress.

Castiel shifted as the burgeoning heat in the lower half of his body begged, once again, for relief. For Dean to touch him. His breaths came in short gasps.

Dean nuzzled under his ear, and growled, “I’m having the damnedest time keeping my hands to myself, Cas.”

“Then don’t,” Castiel whispered.

Dean kissed his neck, and unexpectedly rolled off of him.

“Dean!” Frustrated, Castiel felt left high and dry—left aching and wanting, yet again. He wouldn’t beg, but he wanted...he _needed_ so much more.

“ _Cas._ ” Dean’s voice sounded husky with want, too, but he rolled out of bed.

Grumpily, Castiel said, “Where are you going _now,_ Dean?”

“I forgot. ...I have to get something.”

Castiel felt irritated, and turned on, and it wasn’t a good combination. He sat up, too, and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He couldn’t help but glare down at Dean.

Dean didn’t look up. He knelt, busily tying his shoelaces.

Castiel bit his lip. He was upset, but he didn’t want to snap at Dean. More than anything, he felt confused. And hurt, yet again.

Finally, he said, “ _What is wrong, Dean?_ You just went out. What could you possibly need now? Whatever it is, we can live without it.”

Dean at last looked up, and his eyes sparkled, which confused Castiel even more. “No.  Well, I can’t.”

“What is that supposed to _mean?_ ” Castiel’s patience was fraying, and he wasn’t proud of it, but he couldn’t help it.

Dean grinned up at him, which made Castiel blink, perplexed. “ _Cas,_ ” he said softly. “You know I want to be with you forever. Right? I don’t ever want anything to come between us.”

Castiel softened a little, and managed a tentative smile. “Yes. I want the that, too.”

He smiled, too. “So, here’s the thing. You know how we haven’t made love yet?”

“I’ve noticed,” Castiel said, a little dryly.

“It’s on purpose. I don’t want to...”

Cas flinched. “You don’t _want_ to?”

Dean caught his hand. “Cas. _Yes,_ I want to. But I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I want to do things right with you. I want to do _everything_ right with you.”

“Cas...” Dean licked his lips, clearly trying to find the right words. “You know I had a fair amount of sex before I met you. But it meant nothing _._ With you, it will _mean_ something. It will mean _everything_. And I want to do it right. I want to do everything right with you.” Earnestly, he gazed up at him. “Do you understand?”

With a soft smile, he said, “I think I understand. And I agree.” Dean’s words made him feel warm inside, and not only that, but loved and cherished. “I want to do everything right with you, too.”

Dean smiled back. “Good. I know it says in the Bible somewhere that the marriage bed is undefiled. I don’t hold as big a stake in the Bible as you do. But if God will give us his blessing, I want it. I want everything with you, Cas. And that means I’m not going to make love to you until I get a ring on your finger.”

Dean uncurled his palm and a simple, but beautifully carved gold band lay in his hand. Castiel stared in utter shock. “What I’m trying to say is:  Will you marry, me, Cas?”

Castiel drew in a harsh breath. “Do you mean this? _Dean._ ”

Dean’s smile deepened, and the soft, intense love in his eyes made Castiel’s heart swell with joy. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Cas slid to the floor, so he was on his knees, too. “Yes, Dean.” His low voice trembled. “ _Yes,_ I will marry you.” Pure joy radiated from his soul.

Dean slipped the ring on the third finger of Castiel’s left hand. His smile deepened as he looked into Castiel’s eyes. “You look like the damn sun, Cas. Thank you for loving me.” He kissed Cas, who in turn surged forward and pushed Dean backward onto the floor, and kissed him with scorching, enthusiastic fervor.

Heat quickly flamed between them again, and Dean finally pushed at Castiel’s shoulders. He panted, “I can’t get enough of you. You taste so sweet...”

Laughter rumbled in Castiel’s chest. “It’s the apple strudel.”

“No. It’s _you,_ and as much as I’m enjoying this, you need to get off of me. Or I won’t be able to hold onto my good resolutions.”

“You want a virgin groom?”

Dean shuddered. “I want _you,_ Cas. Stop torturing me. Get off of me now.”

Cas smiled and slid partway off. “All right.” But his chest still pinned Dean down.

He huffed a laugh. “What are you doing?”

Cas nuzzled his neck and found a sweet spot. “A promise, Dean.” His lips sank into Dean’s skin, tasting him, nuzzling him, kissing him. Loving him.

Dean’s breath hitched, and he trembled beneath Castiel. When Cas lifted his head, Dean whispered, “That is _so_ not fair.”

Castiel smiled. “It is a promise of what’s to come.” His hand slid down Dean’s torso and stopped just shy of the button on his jeans. Dean groaned, and his hips restlessly twitched.  “Cas,” he rasped in warning. “You’re gonna to pay for this.”

He smiled and kissed Dean, taking his time until they were both breathless. “I can’t wait,” he whispered.


	2. Wedding

“Are you ready?” Sam looked more nervous that Dean felt, and his lanky younger brother tugged on the lapels of his own black tux. The two waited in the room reserved for grooms in Castiel’s small church in Delphoi.

Dean wanted to deny the flutters in his gut, and the best way to do that, he figured, was to pick on his little brother. “Are you nervous about walking Cas’s best gal down the aisle?”

Sam sent him his best bitch face. “The kid is only thirteen. Today! Quit with the inappropriate jokes, Dean.”

Dean knew Ana was only a child, but one day she would turn into a beauty, and then maybe all of Sammy’s—appropriately righteous, he had to admit—denials would melt away. He snickered a little to himself, imagining it.

“This is your wedding, Dean. Why aren’t you more nervous?”

“I am nervous,” he admitted. “But I’m happy, Sammy. Happier than I’ve ever been in my whole life.”

“Mmhm,” Sam grumbled. “Just so you know, I saw Cas earlier. He looks as cool as a cucumber.”

Dean could easily imagine it. Not much flustered Cas—except for Dean’s kisses, which pleased Dean very much.

An ache of longing twisted through him, which was ridiculous. But he hadn’t seen Cas in over twenty-four hours, which was its own special brand of torture. It had been months since they’d been separated any longer than his eight hour shift at the garage. The job had provided the money for him to buy Cas’s ring. Although Castiel was rich, Dean had been determined the ring would be bought and paid for by Dean himself. He wanted the ring to symbolize an important piece of him that he would give to Cas.

Last night, the Purcivals and James had whisked Castiel away to Athina. And seeing that it was almost midnight now, on Ana’s birthday, that had been _over_ twenty-four hours ago, which was just excessively long, as far as Dean was concerned. He wasn’t sure he believed that hocus pocus about it being bad luck to see the groom before the wedding, but he wasn’t willing to risk it. He wanted everything to be right for him and Cas. However, as a result, his bed had been cold and lonely last night.

He couldn’t wait to see Castiel in his tux. Dean couldn’t wait to pledge his life and his entire future to Cas, and to vow to love him forever. He wondered if Castalia would make an appearance like Cas and Ana clearly wanted her to. It was why the wedding had been planned for this day, in Delphoi. Three whole months of keeping his hands of Cas had been the purest torture of all. But Cas had really wanted their wedding to be today, in Delphoi, and Dean was only too happy to oblige. He’d do anything in his power to make this day the most special one of Castiel’s entire life. Of his own, too. He loved Cas so much.

John appeared in the open doorway. “Are you ready? Everyone is here.”

Dean adjusted his tux’s black tie in the mirror. His green eyes looked a little nervous, and he straightened his shoulders, trying to project his customary cocky confidence. “Be out in a minute. Sammy, you and Ana can head down the aisle.”

“She’s looking about as sick as you are, Sam.” John’s lips twitched. “Give her your arm and walk slowly.”

“Don’t trip over your giant moose feet,” Dean added helpfully.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean said happily, and grinned as his brother left the room.

“You and James can go, too, Dad,” Dean said. “I just need another minute.” The plan was for Sam to walk Ana to the front of the church, and then for John and James to follow, one after the other. James and Ana would stand up for Cas, and Sam and John for Dean.

Instead of one of the grooms walking down the aisle like a bride, Castiel and Dean would approach the front of the church from opposite sides of the church. Neither had the desire to fit into the typical wedding stereotypes.

“I’m proud of you, Dean.” John’s voice startled Dean. He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he’d thought his father had left.

Dean swung around to face his father, and his fingers finally fell from his tie, which looked as damn near perfect as he could make it. His raised brow must have conveyed his confusion, because John said, “I’m proud of you for standing your ground with Cas. For loving him more...” He cleared his throat again. “Let’s just say I’ve never seen a love as pure and strong as what you two have together.”

“I love him so much, Dad,” Dean said softly.

“I know you do. That’s as clear as daylight, and I was a fool not to recognize it from the beginning. Every time you look at Cas, it looks like you’re seeing heaven. Literally. Like heaven opens up and you’re looking straight inside.”

A flush burned Dean’s cheeks. “Enough of the poetry, Dad.”

John clamped a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I mean it, son. I know I was close-minded before. But I’m really happy for you. I love Cas too, and I’ll be proud to call him one of my sons.”

Dean would never admit that tears prickled his eyes. Gruffly, he said, “Thanks, Dad,” and pulled his father into a brief, hard hug. He stepped back, trying his best to maintain his composure. Maybe weddings were made for chick flick moments, but that didn’t mean he could handle them any better than usual.

“Ready, son?”

Dean took a shaky breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Music soared in the sanctuary, which meant Sam and Ana had started down the aisle. Dean couldn’t help but look out. Cas’s sister looked beautiful today in white, with flowers in her hair. Right now, Ana clutched Sam’s arm, while Sam, with his floppy hair, looked down at Ana, and placed a hand over hers. For all of her spirit and spunk, Ana looked overcome with emotion; her face pale, but cheeks pink, and eyes glittering with tears. She was so happy to be a part of Cas’s wedding. Earlier, Dean had heard her wailing to Priscilla that she hoped she wouldn’t trip and make a fool of herself and ruin Castiel’s whole wedding. From the look of it, Sam would keep her steady.

And then, near the front of the room, the air shimmered into sparkles and blue light, and Castalia appeared. Ana’s mouth opened in a wide “O” and she waved madly. Gracefully, Castalia returned the gesture and sat serenely on a pew at the front. Dean wondered if Cas was watching from his own room, and if he knew his mother had arrived. A flicker of moment from the door where he knew Cas would exit signaled that he probably had.

With a smile, Dean withdrew and circled down a side hall to the door which would open near the altar. Cas would enter the church sanctuary from an identical one on the other side. Dean cracked open the door and glimpsed John before he disappeared from view at the front of the church. James ambled behind. He smiled at Johnny and Pamela, who sat near the aisle. Athina had been so happy to see James again that they’d thrown a party in his honor last night.

Dean had enjoyed dancing with Cas last night. Until the Purcivals had whisked Cas away.

Dean’s heart beat faster. Soon he’d see Castiel again. Soon he’d marry the love of his life. Hands shaking a little, Dean touched the door knob, ready to pull it open when the music changed. He took several deep breaths, but it didn’t calm his heart. It pounded like an out of control racquet ball in his chest.

The music swelled, and then dipped into the soft melody that signaled he and Cas were to emerge. He took another shaky breath, and then pulled open the door and walked through. His gaze riveted upon Cas, who walked directly toward him. Dean’s heart pounded even harder. Cas looked so handsome. The tux fit his shoulders perfectly, nipping in at his lean hips. And _Cas_. His dark sex hair looked just how Dean liked it best, and his blue, blue eyes _blazed_ at Dean. His serious, solemn look melted into a small smile. Dean heard a roaring in his ears. Pure joy surged through his soul, and he wondered for one brief moment if he was going to have a heart attack. Cas. _His_ Cas was smiling at him. Waiting for him to close the distance between them. Waiting to pledge his life to Dean in marriage.

He discretely wiped his perspiring fingers on his suit, and when he reached Cas, his best friend reached for his shaking hands and held them firm and tight, infusing calm into him.

A small, teasing smirk touched Cas’s lips. He whispered, “Are you _nervous,_ Dean?”

He thought about lying. But what would be the point? Cas could read him like a book. “Nervous as hell.” Then he glanced guiltily at the minister, standing only a yard away, but the man’s serene gaze didn’t so much as flicker.

The music softened into silence, and Dean tightened his grip on Cas’s hands, for now Castiel suddenly looked a little overwhelmed, too. He gazed at the minister with a deer in the headlights look.

He whispered, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas flashed him a brief, blinding smile, and the minister spoke. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...”

To his surprise, Dean found himself able to repeat the vows after the minister, even when looking into Cas’s fathomless blue eyes. Joy and nerves and pride and emotions he couldn’t name jumbled up inside him. But nothing would ever take the place of pledging his love to Cas, and seeing Cas take in his words, and the love glowing in Castiel’s eyes when he looked at Dean; it felt as if he looked into his soul. It felt like Dean was pledging his soul to Cas, as well as his mind and body and heart. Forever. And when Cas repeated the vows to him, solemn, with reverence, and with _forever_ wrapped around each word, Dean’s heart was full. This was everything. Cas was everything he’d ever wanted. And he loved him, with his whole heart.

They exchanged rings, and Dean put his ring on Cas, and then something happened inside him; something he couldn’t explain, when Castiel put his ring on Dean’s finger. He belonged to Cas, now. They belonged to each other. Forever.

“What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the groom.”

 _God had joined them together._ This _was_ a holy, blessed marriage. Dean, in all of his skeptical, doubting ways, suddenly knew this. Believed this. And joy lit his soul. This was all he’d ever wanted. A blessing on Cas. On their marriage. Forever, it would be a sacred vow between them.

Dean surged for Cas, but at the last second reined himself back. This kiss should be perfect; not a messy clash of teeth, love and desire. He met Cas’s lips gently, sweetly, showing him with his lips, with his breath, and the very slightest flick of tongue, what he felt for him.

Whoops and catcalls from the audience finally, reluctantly, drew him back to the present.

Castiel looked dazed, his cheeks flushed and eyes dark when he pulled back, and Dean thought Cas’s smile alone could light up the entire universe. Dean’s universe, in any case. In a low, gravel rasp, Cas said, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled. It probably looked as dopey as hell, but he didn’t care. “I love you too, Cas.”


	3. Wedding Night

Castalia stayed for a few minutes into the reception, and Castiel and Ana spent that time with her.

“Thank you for choosing to have your wedding on this day. So I could come.” Her smile looked a little sad, and it might be because Dean was giving her a bit of a hard look across the reception hall. “Your Dean loves you very much, Castiel. He’s right to be angry with me, for putting you through so much pain.”

“Dean understands. Ty and Echna needed to be stopped.”

“It was a steep price, my dear Castiel. Have _you_ forgiven me?” The vulnerability in his mother’s ethereal, beautiful face told Castiel the truth. Her choices...necessary choices...had tormented and haunted her for years. Now she only wanted to be a part of his life, but even that would be limited, forever.

“Of course...Mother.”

A brilliant smile flashed, making her more beautiful than ever. Tears sparkled in her eyes, looking the like the stars she lived among. Castiel hugged her, and then his mother drew Ana into the hug, and in that moment, in Castiel’s heart, the past and the hurt of being abandoned closed. It was a chapter of history. And now the future waited to be written.

“I must go, my dear Castiel and Ana. I will send your greetings to Zeus.” Her smile looked sadder now. And she glanced a John, who watched the interchange nearby, while pretending to hide behind his drink. “Thank you for accepting Castiel into your family, John. Our families are knit together now. Although I have limited access into your world, just call if you need help. Perhaps a sliver of...something...can break through the veil.”

He nodded. “Good of you to offer.” For John still hunted monsters. Castiel was glad Dean had given it up. But if Dean ever wanted to hunt again, Cas would be by his side. His powers had migrated to Dean’s world. And while maybe a rainstorm wouldn’t help much, lightning and thunder just might come in handy from time to time.

Castalia disappeared in a shimmer of twinkling stars.

Priscilla remarked, “I think it’s time for the first dance. Castiel...?”

The music segued into a soft, slow number in the new reception hall, and Castiel went to find Dean, who was in deep conversation with Harry.  Cas gave Harry an apologetic smile, “Excuse me,” and his hand curled around Dean’s arm. He spoke in his new husband’s ear, allowing his breath to feather over that delicate instrument. The slightest shudder that rippled through Dean’s body made him smile. “I believe it is time for our dance, Dean.”

Dean gave Harry a lopsided smile, and faint pink tinged his cheeks. “Later, man.” Castiel pulled him into the middle of the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around Dean, and they swayed gently to the music, his head on Dean’s shoulder. He felt Dean’s nose in his hair, felt his lips move against his scalp. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

Castiel allowed a small chuckle to puff out, and he turned his head and pressed a kiss into the column of Dean’s warm throat. “Am I doing it right, then?”

“ _Cas._ ” Dean’s fingers curled into his jacket, pulling Castiel even closer, and he turned their bodies in a small circle to the music. In the process, their hips brushed together, and Cas gasped a little at the unexpected, very pleasant friction.

“ _Dean._ This is a family function. Children are present.”

“Can’t wait to get you home. To our cabin,” Dean murmured in his ear. Castiel couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. Dean chuckled, and pulled him closer, into another turn.

It was a very flushed Castiel who sat down a little later to the midnight toasts and cake and drinks. To his consternation, the foreplay continued throughout the remainder of the short reception. For example, Dean brushed his leg against Castiel’s under the table. And after swallowing a bite of cake, he leaned close and whispered in his ear, “I want to know what _you_ taste like.”

Castiel was certain his face must be bright red, and he lifted his drink and sipped in order to cover it. “Dean!” he said sternly.

Dean only offered an unrepentant grin, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. So Castiel decided two could play at that game. He “accidentally” dropped a chunk of cake on the table, and then subtly maneuvered it until he pushed it into Dean’s lap.

“Oh, _sorry,_ ” he said with an instant frown, and brushed his hand over Dean’s thigh, flicking the cake to the floor. “There are so many _crumbs,_ ” he said, carefully brushing and rubbing at the smooth cloth. His fingers slowly moved down, toward Dean’s inner thigh, and he felt his muscles clench under his hand. He noted with satisfaction the high color rising in Dean’s cheeks.

Dean clamped a hand over his, and turned to him with a carefully applied smile. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that, sunshine.”

A shiver slid down his spine, but he just grinned at Dean, who unexpectedly swooped close and stole a very hot, unsatisfying kiss; unsatisfying in that he pulled away just when it started to get interesting.

Castiel made a dissatisfied noise in his throat, which made Dean grin and lace their fingers together under the table. That mollified him somewhat, and they held hands through the toasts, and finally, the party wound down.

Tonight, John and Sam planned to stay at the Purcivals’ house, while Dean and Castiel would return to their cabin. Tomorrow, John and Sam would head home.

Dean briefly let go of his hand as they said goodnight and thanked everyone, and Castiel felt the loss. When they finally headed out the reception hall door, whoops and catcalls followed them. Dean just chuckled, although Castiel felt terribly embarrassed. Everyone knew what they were about to do now. They probably knew more than _he_ did about what would take place next.

Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel’s again, which served to ground and calm him again as they walked through the quiet town and up the hill.

Castiel could barely believe the Rowleys were gone now. And the farm was his, according to Harry, since he’d lived there his entire life, and in the eyes of the court, he was the Rowleys’ adopted son. Now he would look forward to coming back twice a year. As long as the laurel tree pathway remained open. Hopefully, that would be forever.

But he forgot all about that as Dean’s pace increased and they passed his small home, and headed into the forest. The laurel trees lay ahead. They crossed into Dean’s world.

“We’re home, Cas.” Dean’s smile flashed white in the moonlight.

Castiel tugged at their intertwined hands, urging him to stop. He tugged him closer, and kissed him. “I _love_ you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas.” Dean’s warm hands greedily slid down Cas’s body, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, until Castiel’s head spun. They finally pulled a little bit apart. Their ragged breaths mingled.

“Come on.” Dean tugged at his hand again, “I’m aching for you, Cas, but I’m not getting down and dirty in the leaves.”

They climbed the porch steps, and Dean gave him a wicked smile. “Want me to carry you over the threshold?”

Castiel only arched a brow. “I’m stronger than you are. Would you like _me_ to carry _you_ over the threshold?”

Dean chuckled, pushed open the door. He pulled Cas in for an unexpected kiss as they twirled together through the doorway. Dean’s foot hit the door, and it closed with a resounding slam. He pushed Castiel up against the smooth wood and kissed him with slow, deliberate heat, his hands tracing the lines of his torso, his hips. He broke free to murmur, “You’re as hot as hell, Cas.” And dipped his head to kiss Cas’s throat, just above the starched collar of his tuxedo.

Castiel’s breaths were ragged, and his heart pounded in his ears. It was finally happening. What he’d longed for, for months, was finally happening. His hands restlessly moved over every part of Dean that he could touch...his shoulders, arms, back. His fingers curled into Dean’s biceps when Dean removed Cas’s tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. Dean’s breath felt hot on his throat, and his day’s growth of beard lightly abraded his skin as he pressed kisses along Castiel’s collarbone.

Castiel gasped, and his head fell back against the door. His body felt on fire, and he was shaking. He knew this was just the beginning, but his heart already beat like a rushing, pounding river. When Dean swiftly unbuttoned his waistcoat and the rest of his shirt, exposing his hot skin to the cool air, and to Dean’s gaze, Castiel groaned, “ _Yes._ ”

Dean took one look at his face and roughly pulled the tux jacket off of him, and his waistcoat and shirt swiftly followed.

Castiel surged into Dean, his hands impatiently shoving beneath his fine jacket, feeling the smooth play of muscles under the remaining fine layers of cloth.

“Dean,” he growled again, and his shaking hands set to work freeing his new husband of his jacket and waistcoat. Dean waited patiently, his chest heaving, and let Cas have his way with him. When Castiel finally unbuttoned Dean’s shirt, Cas stared for a moment, and then eagerly touched him, reveling in the smooth feeling of Dean’s flesh and muscle under his fingertips. Before long, he impatiently tugged off Dean’s shirt, too.

Dean pulled him into a gentler, soothing kiss, but his hands touched Castiel everywhere above the waist. His fingers scored heat deep into Cas’s skin, into his soul.

Castiel shuddered from the intense emotions burning through him, and which coiled in tight, hot desire in the center of his body. “Dean,” he mumbled. “I...I _can’t_... It’s too much.”

“Oh, _Cas,_ ” Dean’s whisper burned into his ear. “This is only the beginning.”

Feeling a little drunk, Castiel followed Dean into their old bedroom, which had been outfitted with a king bed instead of the two twins. Dean pushed him until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and then gently pushed. Castiel fell backwards, grabbing Dean to fall with him.

They collapsed on top of each other, and Dean laughed. It sounded a little breathy, though. A little choked. Heat burned his eyes, darkening the green to almost black. “Cas.... Is this... is this good for you?”

“Dean!” Castiel said impatiently, and flipped Dean onto his back. He delivered a scorching kiss, licking deep into Dean’s mouth, staking his claim, possessing him. He pulled away for a second to gasp, “A little less talk and a lot more action, _please._ ”

Dean chuckled, flushing with faint surprise. Castiel set to work kissing Dean more thoroughly, and then, taking a page out of Dean’s book, eagerly tasted new places on Dean’s skin. Places he’d barely touched before, let alone kissed. It was heady, hearing the way Dean’s breaths hitched, and how he moaned when Castiel’s hands smoothed down his sides and dipped his fingers a little below his belt. Dean’s face was flushed, and his hips twitched under Castiel’s restless hands. Experimentally, Castiel slid his hands down, over Dean’s hipbones, pressing him into the mattress.

“Oh G... Cas!” Dean was clearly and thickly aroused, and Castiel took satisfaction from that. _He_ could do this to Dean. When his hands went to Dean’s belt, his new husband said, “ _Oh no,_ you don’t,” and unexpectedly their positions switched, and Dean was over him, now.

Castiel felt wanton; panting, and trembling. Wanting Dean’s hands all over him. Aching for his touch. But Dean just looked down at him.

“ _Dean!_ Please.” He saw now that Dean was shaking. A fine tremble ran through his body, and he held himself very tense, as if trying to get himself under control. Finally, he licked his lips, and kissed Cas. It was hot, and his tongue swiped and licked his, and it burned sensation and exploded heat everywhere in Castiel’s body. That sensation heightened when Dean’s hands ran over his skin, setting his nerve endings aflame.

Castiel gasped and moaned, his entire body pulsing from the intense desire Dean was pumping into his veins with each touch. “ _Dean_. Dean!” Were those helpless, begging whimpers coming from him?

“Are you ready, Cas?”

Castiel knew what he was asking, and when Dean placed a burning kiss at the base of his throat; when his fingers slipped down Castiel’s stomach, below his belly button and paused at his belt, he threw back his head and moaned out loud, “ _Yes,_ Dean. Yes.”

Finally, _finally,_ Dean would touch him in the way he ached and longed to be touched. Dean’s fingers slipped down further, and Castiel felt a slight tug at his hips as the belt unbuckled and Dean pulled it free. Dean looked down at him, his eyes heavy lidded, cheeks flushed with desire, and Castiel felt the freeing sensation at his waist when the button worked free and the fabric loosened. Cas gave a tiny moan of relief and anticipation; and even, if he was honest, a little fear. Dean would look at all of him for the first time tonight. What would he think?

Dean’s fingers gripped the zipper and drifted down, grazing Castiel’s hard, aching length. His hips snapped forward and he gasped, “Dean!”

He smiled down at him. It looked a little tender, and fierce and shaky. “This going to be good, Cas. I promise.”

Castiel stood and impatiently kicked off his trousers, and then, as Dean was obviously waiting for him to do the same to him, he released Dean’s belt and slid it free, and unbuttoned his pants, as well. His hands began to shake when he reached for the zipper, and he looked up, wide-eyed, into Dean’s eyes. Dean wore a little smile, and his gaze locked with his as Castiel slowly worked the zipper down. Intensity darkened Dean’s eyes and a small gasp escaped his lips when Castiel’s fingers, via the zipper, slid down the intimate length of Dean’s cock. Dean shuddered, and his eyes closed. His fists clenched. “ _Cas._ ”

Castiel tugged the pants and they slid down Dean’s hips. They dropped to the floor. Dean stepped out of the dark puddle and came forward again, to Cas. His dark gaze asked him to continue. To remove his boxers.

Hands shaking a little, his hands slid below the waistband and down, cupping Dean’s buttocks, and he squeezed and kneaded the firm flesh, as he’d wanted to do for a very long time. Dean’s eyes closed and his breaths stuttered in his throat. When Castiel got his fill of touching Dean’s firm buttocks, he ran his fingers around to the front of the undergarment and pulled it out a little and slowly pulled the boxers down, baring Dean to his view.

Dean gave a choked little moan. “ _Cas._ Oh _G..._ Cas.” Dean seemed unable to move or speak, so Cas pushed the boxers to the floor, and Dean stepped out of them. Cas felt a little shy now. He didn’t know what to do next. It seemed Dean did, for he gently pushed Castiel back onto the bed, and his hot gaze raked down Castiel’s body, and came to rest on the obvious bulge in his boxers.

Castiel began to hyperventilate, the longer Dean looked without touching. “ _Dean,_ ” he whimpered aloud.

Dean needed no further encouragement, for his fingers gripped the waist band, and as Castiel willingly lifted his hips, the boxers came off, in a smooth slide, and Dean tossed them over his shoulder. The cool air touching Castiel’s heated flesh felt incredibly good, and Dean’s hot gaze was enough to almost send him over the edge.

“Dean,” he whispered, shamelessly arching his hips, begging for attention. Wetness cooled the tip of his cock, and he knew he must look debauched to Dean, begging like this. “ _Dean,_ ” he whimpered. “I’m about to....”

“Whoa, there cowboy,” he murmured.

Castiel desperately pulled him down and kissed him, and thankfully, Dean settled down over top of him, hooking his leg over his, and Castiel frantically touched and caressed every inch of his husband that he could reach. Dean softly moaned. Castiel discovered Dean liked his ear lobes gently nibbled. He liked it when Cas squeezed his buttocks. His quiet moans intensified as Castiel found more things Dean liked. Finally, perhaps unconsciously, Dean slid fully on top of him, and their cocks, for the first time, slid against each other.

“ _Ohhh,_ ” Castiel whispered. The friction felt smooth and delicious. He shuddered, unable to help or delay the heat coiling low and tight in his body. “Dea...”

Dean slid off, to the side, and Castiel ached with the loss “ _Ohhh,_ ” he moaned. “ _Please_ , Dean.” Dean wasn’t going to leave him high and dry again, was he? He couldn’t seem to think logically. He just knew he _wanted_. Desperately wanted, and his flesh ached for more. It _burned_ to be touched. “Please...”

“I’ve got you,” Dean said softly, and then his hand intimately curled around Castiel’s cock, and tightened. Cas cried out loud at the feel of Dean holding him, possessing him. It felt so good. Dean’s hand moved, and Castiel couldn’t think. He threw his head back and a strangled, mewling cry left his lips as Dean squeezed and stroked, and then inexplicably released him.

Dean slowly, maddeningly, touched and caressed every millimeter of Castiel’s aching flesh. He looked down at Cas, his eyes heavy-lidded, absorbing every emotion that flickered across Castiel’s face, and then he looked down below, and Cas felt so exposed. So hot. _So_... He groaned aloud again, shuddering, not sure how much longer he could handle the sweet, unending, delicious pleasure.

“Dean,” he whispered. “ _Dean!_ ”

Dean smiled and his hand curled around Cas again. Cas felt possessed, unable to help the little mewling cries that escaped his lips again, as Dean gripped him tighter.

Cas gasped aloud. “That feels _so_ _good!_ ” He couldn’t stop his guttural moans. And then Dean’s hand slid down, and then up Cas’s length in smooth, slick and unbearably glorious friction. Cas couldn’t bear it. It felt _too_ _good..._

“Dean,” He whimpered, shuddering. He felt like he was about to shatter into a million pieces. “Dean!” 

“Touch me, Cas.” His whisper sounded wrecked. “ _Please._ ”

Castiel was happy to oblige, but his fingers fumbled for a moment before they closed around Dean’s thick, engorged length. Dean rewarded him with a guttural moan and needy thrust of his hips. “ _Now,_ Cas, _please,_ ” he whispered.

They stroked each other together in tandem, until their cries of pleasure were too great for Castiel to handle. He felt like he was teetering on the brink, his body about to explode, and he mindlessly found Dean’s mouth and kissed him. Dean returned it with hot, open mouthed kisses, his tongue tangling with Castiel’s, making love to him in the same way he pumped pleasure deep into Castiel’s body. Castiel tensed hard, and cried out, “ _Dean!_ ” in the same instant Dean surged in Cas’s hand and erupted with fierce, hot force.

In that moment, it felt like his soul fused with Dean’s; just like that great, exploding falling star which had fallen on their birthday, burning up the atmosphere, fusing them and their worlds and lives and souls and bodies into one hot explosion of love.

For a while, they just lay there, gasping.

“Oh, God.” Dean lay back and put his hand over his eyes. 

Cas breathed heavily, trying to regain his proper oxygen levels. He felt as if all the breath had left his lungs, and he was gasping for air; for sanity. Bliss radiated from his body. He’d never felt so satiated. So complete. So _whole_ , ever before. “Dean,” he managed, after a few quiet minutes passed, while they both tried to catch their breath. “That was...”

“Phenomenal.” Dean smiled, and turned on his side to kiss Cas tenderly. “ _You_ are everything, Cas.” He grabbed a washcloth from the beside table and gently cleaned up Castiel, and then himself. Then he lay back down with a sigh. “I’ve had plenty of sex before. But I’ve never made _love._ ” His eyes were full of wonder when he looked at Cas. “I don’t have words for that. It was...”

“It felt like heaven,” Castiel said shyly. “Like fireworks and light and love.”

Dean sat up. “That reminds me. I still have that song I want to sing to you. I finally finished it.”

Cas grinned when Dean crossed the room to get his guitar. “You’re going to sing it naked?”

Dean grinned, and leered suggestively. “Why not? Maybe after, we’ll find a good way to occupy your imagination.”

“Again?” Cas felt amazed by the very idea.

“Later. I want you fully rested up, because I have some big plans for you.”

Castiel flushed, but Dean’s hot look settled into a tender smile. “I can’t wait to have you again, Cas. I want to make love to you all night long, if you want to.”

“I think I’d like that, Dean,” he said, his cheeks flushing with warmth.

He grinned, and sat in a chair and pulled the guitar into his lap. “But right now I want to sing you a song. He waggled his brows. “It’s a love song, in case you can’t guess. A love song to _you,_ Cas.”

**My Home is You**

 

Time stands still  
Heaven’s gates open wide  
Love will draw you to my side

Let me love you  
Come into my arms  
My home is you

Wherever the road goes  
It will lead me back to you.   
My heart belongs to you.

Let me love you  
Come into my arms  
My home is you.

Worlds can’t separate us  
Monsters and demons may rage at us  
Heaven is where you are.

Let me love you  
Come into my arms  
Forever, My home is you

 

“Cas, I love you,” he whispered.

Castiel stood and gently removed the guitar from Dean, and urged him to stand. Then he kissed him.

“You’re my entire heart and soul, Dean. I love you so much. _So_ much.” Cas wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, and Dean hugged him back. In Dean’s arms, with their hearts thumping together, Castiel felt at peace. Like he had finally come home. _Dean_ was his home, and he would be forever grateful that his mother had placed him in the hellhole of a world where he’d grown up in. Because of that, he’d met Dean. The love of his life, forever.

They slept for a little while, and awoke at dawn to the smell of damp earth drifting through the cracked open window. Outside, a beautiful rainbow arched over the pine mountains.  They made love again, and took their time. Castiel tried to show Dean in every way he could imagine how much he loved him. And Dean made good on his promise to cherish every inch of Cas. He did so with his hands...and with his mouth, which at first shocked Castiel very much. Soon, brilliant sunshine exploded in white hot heat into their room, and Castiel thought dizzily that he couldn’t imagine a more perfect world than this one.


	4. Post Epilogue—Ten Years Later

“You look nervous,” Dean told Sam with a smirk, and Sam adjusted the tie of his tuxedo for probably the billionth time that morning.

Sam pulled at his collar. “Can I help it? This is _not_ where I thought I’d be ten years ago.”

“Oh yeah? Well, it doesn’t surprise me at all.” Dean shot a grin at Cas, who looked strikingly handsome in his tux. “How about you, babe?”

“No.” But Cas fixed Sam with a stern look. “If you hurt her, you’ll have to answer to me.”

“Woah. He’s shakin’, Cas.”

Mildly, Castiel returned, “Sam knows I mean what I say. Just as _you_ do, Dean.” He sent him a meaningful glance.

Dean flushed a little, but winked at Cas. “Let’s save the sweet talk for tonight.”

Cas sent Dean a fierce frown, but the effect was ruined by the twitch of his lips. “In all seriousness, Sam, I believe you will be a wonderful husband to Ana.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam finally quit fiddling with his tie, but he still looked anxious, and shoved back his hair with the palms of his hands. The song switched out in the church sanctuary. “Almost time.” His skin paled still more, if that was even possible.

Dean chuckled. “I’d be nervous, too, if I was marrying that wild cat.”

Sam glared. “She is not a wild cat, Dean. Ana is just...spirited. And sweet...”

“And beautiful,” Castiel finished, before Dean could interject something inappropriate, like “hot.” Not that he would. The only hot one in this room was Cas. Even after ten years of marriage, he still couldn’t get enough of him. He loved everything....well, _almost_ everything...about Cas. The only thing he didn’t like was when Cas sent Dean his own fierce imitation of Sam’s bitch face. And also when he sometimes kept the house a little too neat, or spent too much time in his studio, painting, because Dean missed him. But Cas’s pictures were gaining a solid reputation in the high falutin’ art circles now, which made Dean as proud as hell. And Dean now owned his own successful garage, and had started a band. A few songs had hit number one in their state. The first one was his love song to Cas.

He realized Castiel was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Do you have the rings?” he said patiently.

“Of course.” He popped them out of his pocket and tossed them in their air. Cas’s eyes opened comically wide when he pretended to miss catching them, but then grabbed them up at the last second. Sam pulled his classic bitch face, but Cas just glared at him, knowing Dean had done it on purpose, just to scare him a little. To _tease_ him. Dean grinned back. It never got old.  To make up for it, he cupped Cas’s lightly scruffy jaw and stole a sweet, too short kiss.

“Ew!” Sam grunted. “Not helping, guys.”

Dean gave Cas another kiss, satisfied that Castiel’s eyes had gone dark, and his lips were wet, and already looked a little debauched. His skin tingled, looking forward to later tonight, after Sam’s midnight wedding and reception had ended.

Dean finally gave Sam his full attention. “You’re going to do great, big guy.”

Sam tugged at his collar again. “Then why do I feel like I’m hyperventilating?”

“Your color doesn’t look right,” Cas agreed helpfully. “Perhaps you should sit down and put your head between your knees.

Sam did just that, and finally, Dean felt a little sorry for his brother. He rubbed a hand on Sam’s bent shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Sam. Ana’s awesome. You’re going to have a fun ride in this marriage. Never a dull moment, that’s for sure.”

Cas frowned at him again. “ _Dean._ Sam, maybe it would help if you remember your courtship. And why you love her so much.”

Sam laughed a little. He was silent for a moment, and then he murmured, “I think I’ve always loved Ana. And she sure as hell knew it, once she turned sixteen. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. ’Course I was twenty, so I didn’t _do_ anything,” he told Castiel hastily.

“I know.” Cas’s low, gravelly voice sounded as calm as an unruffled pond. “What happened next?”

“She started flirting with me, the minx. Even though I told her she was jail bait.” Sam shook his still bent head, and a grin flitted, tugging up one corner of his mouth. “She tricked me into dancing with her once at one of Delphoi’s community dances. A pity dance, I told her.” He laughed. “It just got worse after that. Every year, she’d push it a little further. Luckily, I only saw her once a year. No offence, Cas.”

“None taken. What happened when she came to our world, and attended college? You didn’t get to see her very often then, either.”

“Yeah, well.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck and sat up a little. Dean was glad to see his color was looking better. “I did stop by a few times when I was in Seattle on business. And then, well...”

“You moved to Seattle,” Castiel supplied helpfully.

Sam laughed. “Yeah. And while it was a good professional move, I did it to be closer to Ana. She’s like kryptonite and a meteor crashing through the atmosphere, all at the same time.”

“I know what you mean,” Dean muttered, with a rueful, lopsided grin at Cas.

Castiel rewarded him with a small smile. “And now,” he prompted gently. “Now how do you feel about her?”

“I love her. I can’t imagine my life without her.” Sam huffed a laugh, and rubbed his big hands over his slacks. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I know this is what I want. When she moved back east six months ago, it about killed me. I’d said some stupid things... I was afraid of how hard I’d fallen. It freaked me out, and I was stupid. Never mind. We all make mistakes. And now... Now... I just love her so much, guys. I don’t know why I’m so scared.”

“Commitment is a big deal, Sammy. Dad wasn’t there for us much, growing up. We got used to instability. We were _afraid_ to hope for stability. Afraid it might get yanked out from under our feet. Now you’ve got it... Or as much as Ana will allow... _Ow!_ ” Cas’s elbow poked into his side. He grinned repentantly. “You know I’m just screwing with you, Sam. Ana is a sweet girl. You couldn’t do better.”

“Yeah. Right?” Sam took a deep breath, and finally stood, shoving his hair back into place. He looked determined now. And a bit of puppy dog hope and love shone in his eyes. “Do I look okay?”

“You look great, man.” Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Dean and Cas followed Sam to the front of the church, where Castalia sat in the front pew, next to John and Priscilla. The remainder of their friends filled the little church in Delphoi.

The music changed up into the wedding march, and Ana, wearing a beautiful white gown, and with white wild flowers woven through her hair, entered the aisle. Harry stood beside her, and she tucked her hand under his arm. Slowly, she stepped forward, toward Sam. A smile trembled on her lips, and her eyes sparkled; most likely with tears, for she quickly brushed at them. Beside Dean, Sam straightened up still more, his eyes looking suspiciously bright, too.

Ana finally rustled into place beside Sam, who took her hands. Before the minister could speak, she leaned in close to Sam and whispered, “I always _knew_ you had a crush on me, Sam Winchester.”

Sam let out a great, surprised belly laugh.

Ana grinned, and her eyes sparkled with happiness. She breathed, “And I’ll finally admit you’re right—I’ve always had a crush on _you,_ too.” With a smile, as she turned her beautiful face to the minister, her golden curls gleaming in the lights of the candelabra overhead. Sam finally looked relaxed, and his face beamed with happiness and pride when he gazed down at Ana.

“Dearly beloved...”

Dean caught Cas’s gaze across the aisle, where he stood beside Ana. And as the minister read the vows for Ana and Sam to repeat, Dean silently, just by barely moving his lips, so as not to be a distraction to anyone but Cas, repeated his vows again to Castiel. Telling him that he’d marry him again now; and over and over again, for eternity.

And Castiel repeated the vows back to him, too, with a brilliant smile of love that filled Dean’s heart to overflowing. And when Sam finally kissed Ana, Dean sent Castiel a flirty wink that promised _his_ kisses would be coming later. And there would be plenty of them...enough to last forever.

*** The End ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Wake the Dragon series! Please comment if you find mistakes, or if you like it, etc. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> One final note:
> 
> If you’re a LGBTQ Christian, or a Christian who enjoys slash fiction (but feels condemned by the church or conflicted about it), this note might be of interest to you:
> 
> In this fic I loosely tried to portray Cas as a Christian, because I believe a slash love story from a viewpoint like his is very much needed today. While many readers of Destiel fiction may not realize it, there is a huge debate going on in the Christian community today on the issue of homosexuality and the Bible. Many LGBTQ Christians (and heterosexual readers who love slash fiction) feel torn apart by the stance of many Christian denominations on the subject homosexuality. While I am not an expert on this topic, I do care, as I fall into the second camp (Christian heterosexual reader who loves slash fiction), so I’ve done a bit of research into the subject. It turns out things aren’t so clear cut regarding homosexuality, when investigation is made into the original words and texts of the Bible. (See GayChristian101, if you’re interested in word studies.) 
> 
> I think we all need to remember one thing—the most important thing of all:
> 
> “And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love.”  
> I Corinthians 13:13 (NKJV)
> 
>  
> 
> Encouragement for LGBTQ Christians can be found here:  
> http://www.gaychristian101.com/  
> https://www.gaychristian.net/
> 
> A positive Christian perspective on slash fiction:  
> http://www.trickster.org/symposium/symp165.htm


End file.
